Energy Style Naruto
by SaiyanNinja
Summary: When the Villagered attack Naruto to the point in were the Kyuubi almost breaks free, Naruto gains a power that was thought forever lost. Now watch at Naruto gains the power which has not been seen in over 200 years. slight xver with DBZ.
1. Golden Hero

Golden Hero

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

Disclamer - I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

* * *

October 10th was a special day through out the land of Konoha, also known as the Village hidden in the Leaves. The reason of the special festiful was that 12 years ago to the day the Kyuubi No Kitsune more commenly spoken of as the Nine-tailes fox attacked the village without reason. TO stop such a threat the 4th Hokage defeted the fox by sealing it within a new born baby. In so doing the jutsu clamed the 4th life.

Now 12 years later they still celebrate that day in teh village of Konoha and everyone was happy, except one blond haired boy.

"Get the Demon!" Was all that could be heared thoughout the village and one Naruto Uzumaki ran though the streets trying to run away from the mob of villagers coming to try and take his life.

'What did i do wrong?' thougt Naruto as he turned a corner into a dead end which the boy paled at seeing.

"HA! We got you now Demon brat!" shouted the horde of people.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" "I NEVER HEART ANY OF YOU!" Naruto screamed back trying to plea forhis life.

"Yeah right you know exactly who you are Demon" the villageres responded

With that they came upon Naruto and proceded to beat, stab, spit and any everyother torturous thing thay culd come up with.

"I think its time that we putan end to your exictence" one of the few shinobi said that were in the croud, knowing it wouldnt be long untill ANBU or other shinobi would arrive.

"n-no please d-dont" sobbed Naruto unable to stand or move without great pain

"HA the great Nine-tailed fox begging for his life" the shinobi said

"w-what?" Naruto now confused a to why tey thought he was a nine-taled fox

"Im Naruto Uzumaki and im just like all you, i dont have tails or fox ears" "Why would you say that im the Nine-tailed fox?" In a way naruto was reveaved that they were no longer attacking and he was hoping thelonger they went on the more chance someone would come to help

On the other hand after hearing what the shinobi was saying Naruto was wishing he was unable to her them.

"You _Naruto Uzumaki _are the Nine-tailed fox, its sealed within you, and you are the Demon!" "Now you will di-"

Suddenly the shinob fell to the grownd dead with a shuriken sticking out of the back ofhis head.

with that the mob of villagers and shinibi turned round and saw behind them something that made them all wish that were dead already knowing what might be ale to happen.

There stood the 3rd Hokage, 20 ANBU, several Jonin and a certain Chunnin by the name or Iruka.

When they looked into the eyes of the Hokage they knew they were screwed becasue all they could see was unriveled fury.

"YOU SONES OF A BITCH!!!" shouted Saratobi letting enough kiler intent that those that stood infront of the hokage were instenty knocked out.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse a hugeamount of killer intent and bloodlust that surpased the hokage came from behind them and wat they saw casued even the hokage to stare in fear.

Naruto was standing up with red chakra surrounding him, but as it was doing this it was also making a form of a fox infront of him make out of pure chakra.

**"YES AT LAST**" The demonic voice growled.

"See we told you Hokage he is the kyuubi and now he has set him lose on us" the villegers agreeed and they felt fear like nothing they had experianced for 12 years.

"**SET LOSE? HAHA DONT MAKE ME LAUGH, I CA NOT BE SET LOSE LIKE SOME PET!" **The fox said as the chakra was still making his shape more potent.

'the seal has been broken casue of them stupid bastereds!' Saratobi said to himself thinking that they were in for a lot of trouble.

**"I WAS NOT SET LOSE, I BROKE FREEOF TEH SEAL THAT THE 4TH HOKAGE PLACED ON THIS BOY TO HOLD ME PRISONER" **the demon rored at them knocking a few at the front over.

"What do you mean kyuubi?" Saratobi asked wanting to fing out asmust as possiable knowing that if the kyuubi was free, Naruto would die and most of the village along with him.

**"HAHA I MEAN I WAS ABLE TO BREAK FREE THANKS TO THESE VILLAGERS, HE WAS ABLE TO HOLD ME BACK FOR 12 YEARS, BUT THESE PATHETIC PEOPLE BROKE HIS WILL WHEN THEY TOLD HIM ABOUT ME AND AFETR THEY BEAT HIM SENSELESS." **THe kyuubi replyied laughing manacly knowing he was almost out.

"Prisoner?" some of teh villagered wispered wandering what he meant.

**"THIS BOY IS NOT ME, I AM INSULTED THAT YOU WOULD THINK THIS BOY IS ME THE KYUUBI, HE IS NOTHING BUT A VESSEL THAT I WAS TRAPPED IN, BUT THATNKS TO YOU THATS NO LONGER A PROBLEM." **

Suddenly the red chackra stopped flowing into te kyuubi form

**"WHAT" **the fox turned round and saw that Naruto was standing up looking straight at him, but were normally his eyes were blue they were now a bright teal colour, his hair was an even brighter blond, and he was surrounded by a golden glow.

"You stupid fox" "You think im gonna stand here and watch you kill the few people that care aout me?" Naruto said unleashing more of the aura tha surrounded him

"**YOU STUPID BOY THESE PEOPLE DONT CARE ABOUT YOU THAY WANT TO KILL YOU, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!" **kyuubi shouted no hiding any ofhis anger that the boy was stopping him for breaking free.

"NO! THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!" "But i think killing you is being to nice so i will put you back into your prison and keep you there FOREVER!"

With that Naruto charged at the chakra form of teh fox which was now the same size as Naruto

and with that the villagers, Hokage, ANBU, Jonin and Iruka stood in awe as Naruto wnet toe to toe with the fox form in a huge fist fight.

Wat supprised all the shinobi was that Naruto, who wasn't even jet a genin was moving at the speed of a chunin, and when he make contact with the chakra fox, the ofx went flying into the wall as if he had been hit with a boulder.

"Hay Old Man is there a way to get this thing back into its prison?"

"Here use this kid" said a old man who had just upeard on the roof above Naruto, the old man was waring a red jacket, and had long spikey white hair, Naurto also saw tored lines down each cheek.

Naruto looked at the paper now in his hand it was a wierd set on symbols and had the word "Seal" in teh middel.

"Just place it on its head and it will do te rest" the old man said looking at Naruto with a look of curiosity.

"Ok" With that he charged at the chakra fox and slapped the paper on its head, instently the chakra started flowing back into his stomoke causing him a great amountof pain.

When it was over the villagers staired at the boy with disbelife, they thought Naruto was the fox but not only had he fought the fox when it come out to save them but had use some kind of power none of them had ever seen or heard of before.

Before anyone could so anything the Hokage, Iruka and the old man with wight hair and jumped to see Naruto who was now uncountious from thestrain of teh kyuubi chakra and what ever else he had done.

"NOW give me one reason why i shouldn't have every one of you killed on teh SPOT!" shouted Saratobi

the villageres paled they knew they might be about to die, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Old man dont kill them please they thought i was the fox and i dont blame them" the small voice of Naruto said, but even thought itwas small andweak everyone heared it.

"Very well" he turned to the people, "THis boy who you have hurt for the passed 12years just saved you pathetic asses, but forgave you for everything you did now get out of hear befor i change my mind!" saratobi ordered

as the crowed was about to leave "ONE thing if any of you peak of this to anyone else, then you wll die on the spot" "i wll be placeing ANBU around the village and if they hear of this they have my ORDER to kill you in an instant"

The people paled again but all noded and left.

"well lets get Naruto to the hospital" And everyone thank you for comingbut keep what happend hear a seacret please" the Hokage asked the shinobi that had come with him to help Naruto

"Yes Sir" they all repliyed and all dissapered in a puff of smoke to keep a eye on the villagered that had just left.

'Lets go you little Golden Hero' Saratobi said to himself heading to teh hospital with the white haird man behind him.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R

Also Can anyone else tell me of other Naruto/Dragonball Z Crosovers please were Naruto has the same powers not were hegoes to there world etc, i just want to make sure im not copying someone elses things without realising it thanks.

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, withh be:

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Temari

Yugito (the two tailed cat)

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

* * *


	2. What the Future may hold

What the Future Holds

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was currently 1am in the morning and despite what the 3rd Hokage had said rumors of the kyuubi's return had spread around the village, however Saratobi decided not to take action because with those rumours the talk of how one young blond boy who wasn't even yet a genin had fought with the Fox and survived. Some people were a bit sceptical of course because it would be unheard of, however the mood towards one Naruto Uzumaki within the village would not be the same as before.

Two days after the incident with Naruto and the Kyuubi, we find the young blond still lying in bed because of the strain that not only the villagers put onto his body with the beatings, but also because of the golden aura that covered him.

Standing over watch for Naruto wasthe Old man with white spiky hair that had give him the seal that "Suppressed" the kyuubi back to within its prison inside Naruto.

"uhhhhh...." Naruto groaned as he started to wake

"AHH finally away, i was starting g to get bored." the old man said making his presence know as t not scare Naruto

"wha?" "Who you old man?" "your that guy who gave me the paper to stop the kyuubi" Naruto said waking up more to see who was there.

"IM GLAD YO-"

"Please don't shout i have a huge headache" Naruto stated cutting the man of before his head was to explode.

*laughing* "well that's what you get for trying to fight a manifestation of the kyuubi you idiot." the old man laughing the whole way though.

He wouldn't say it at the moment but the fact that Naruto had tried to fight the kyuubi was amazing, almost as much as the face that he managed to hold it off long enough for him to get the village and give him a suppression seal.

"**_Flashback"_**

The white haired old man was walking though the woods near to his old home of Konoha, he was currently on his way to see the 3rd Hokage and reporting on certain things. When suddenly he felt a chakra he hadn't felt in 12 years, instantly knowing what it was he started to race to the location as fast as possible for the man.

When he got there what he saw almost made him faint with fright, there in the middle of the street was a human sized chakra manifestation of the kyuubi itself, on inspection he could see that villagers, the 3rd, ANBU, some jonin and a single chunnin. what he couldn't understand was why it was happening and were was Naruto. He looked around only to gasped in shock at the state that Naruto was in lying in the corner with a pool of blood under him, and he could see the red chakra going from Narutos stomach, were the seal was placed to the back of the kyuubi what was making it get bigger by the second.

Just as he was about the interrupt, the chakra flow stopped and another power was felt, he looked again to see Naruto was now standing be he was covered in a gold glow. 'hm im gonna need a proper vacation after all this has been sorted out' and he moved in to help.

**_"End Flashback"_**

"Hello?" "Hello earth to old man?" Naruto spoke trying to get the guy out of the day dream he was in

"what?" "sorry was just thinking" "Anyway to answer to your question in the normal way my names, Jirya in the Mountain Toad Sage sannin" He said with a extreme show of pride

"whats a sannin?" Naruto asked

Jirya just sweatdroped

"what are they teaching you in school kid" Jirya joked thinking that Naruto was just being stupid.

"Well almost all the teachers, don't teach me nothing" " they all ignore me except Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied obviously upset.

'well i thought as much would happen, dame village' Jirya thought to himself remembering why he to could hate this lace almost asmuch and his old team mates

"hay old man what happened after i passed out i don't remember coming hear?" "and do you know what happened and how the stupid fox got out?" Naruto asked

"I was wondering when you would ask that" "Well lets see in order of questions asked."

"1. you been asleep for two days now and not much happened except people telling stories of how the kyuubi came back and the rumors of you fighting it, however don't get your hopes up because most won't believe it unless they were some of the few there."

"2. well i cant fully fill you in on what you did or how you managed to glow like you did at the moment until i finish some research" (Yes he does research that dosn't include the bathhouse)

"And 3. the Kyuubi got out because that seal on you uses your own state of mind and strength to hold the kyuubi prisoner, and after the villagers attacked you and that stupid shinobi told you about what you have inside you i can olny guess as to say that, your body and mind were weak so the fox saw an opportunity and tried to force itself out of you, which it almost did if it hadn't of been for you doing what you had done." Jirya explained clearly as possible.

"well ok whatever, when can get out of here?" Naruto sad hastily

"when the doctors say you can go, whats the rush?" Jirya asked

"i got the Genin graduation exam in a month and i need to get to work, i just cant get that stupid Clone Jutsu working its so dame frustrating!" Naruto yelled

'hm he cant do normal clones because he has huge amount of chakra but probably sucks and chakra control............... i know'

"Hay kid how about if you stay here quietly until the doctors say you can go ill help you get that Jutsu working, i may even help you a better one, what you say?" Jirya asked

Naruto was instantly up and promising that he would do it if the old man helped him.

With that the door opened and there in the formal uniform of the Hokage was the 3rd.

"Hello Naruto, i can see your felling alot better now" Saratobi laughed

"Hay old man gue-" Nauto was about yo asked but was interrupted

"Naruto be quiet this is a hospital, besides i need to talk to you its very important." Saratobi said with a very serious face

With that Naruto instantly shut up and sat down on the bed with his legs crossed and hand in his lap looking at Saratobi with full concentration.

"About what happened two days ago, i have recently found out that you have a rare, and i mean very rare that it hasn't been see in about 200 years _Gekke Genkai _which is a bloodline trait passed down the generations."

"Ok so what does it do?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Well you specific one allows you to control Energy." Saratobi sad calmly

"WHAT!?" Jirya shouted falling off his chair in hearing te news.

"Jirya will you keep it down!" Saratobi said shutting up his student before he could go off and start ranting

"Now Nauto, Being able to control Energy is not something easy to control, you need to have excellent chakra control or you could end up hearting yourself but your friends also."

Naruto gulped at this but nodded his head

"But Old man i suck at chakra control, i cant even use it enough to do the Clone Jutsu correctly for the Genin graduation exam, how and i gonna be able to get myself into a situation were i can use this energy?" Naruto said rather disappointed

"Well Jirya here is going to be in town for about a month so maybe you can ask him to help you?" Saratobi said with a grin towards his former student knowing he had wouldn't resist

'dame you old man' Jirya said to himself "Yeah no problem i was already going to help him with the Clone jutsu so some chakra control is fine"

"YEAH!" Naruto jumped up exited he was gonna get someone to help him properly.

"Naruto you get some rest and the doctor will be along later to check on you, ok?" Saratobi said

"No prob- *Yawn* -lem old man ill see you later Jirya-Sensei" Naruto said with tired joy and in an instantly fell asleep.

*chuckles* "that one has more energy than most of the village put together." Jirya said to Saratobi

The both left Naruto sleep and made there way to the Hokage tower and into Saratobi's office

"Jirya, think you for helping him"

"No problem old man, might be fun"

"there are two other things, 1, can you maybe part some of the finer knowledge of the world on to him, as he might have already told you he hasn't learnt much at the academy due to the teachers not treating him right."

Jirya just nodded

"and Also here" With that Saratobi threw a scroll over the desk which Jirya caught with his right hand while looking at Saratobi questionably

"That scroll is the only records that we have of Energy Jutsu, its old so do be careful with it please." Saratobi said

Jirya opened the scroll and had a look what was in there, to his surprise there were 6 Juts listed and an explanation as te the Golden Aura

_Rutilus Proeliator _

_This is the basic transformation that will double the users abilities, such as: hearing, sight, smell, speed, strength, stamina. You can tell when someone will be using this because certain changes will occur. _

_1. The user will be surrounded by a Gold Aura_

_2. The users hair will change from whatever color it is to bright yellow (If the user is already blond it will become and even more potent yellow) and also it will stick straight up_

_3. The users eyes will change to be teal color_

_4. Physical changes such and mussels will increase _

_The Drawbacks from this is that if overused and the user it not used to the strain then it can damage the body. _

"Hmm sounds interesting, that defiantly what we saw a couple of days ago, *laughs* imagine what would happen if we managed t get Naruto up the level of speed and strength of a Jonin and he used this, he would probably be far beyond the sannin and even probable the hokage" Jirya said

"Yes, i can't tell what the future will bring but when it comes to Naruto i belive that he will do great things."

* * *

Chapter 2 finished. Please R&R

_Rutilus Proeliator = Golden Warrior (Its Latin)_

Can anyone else tell me of other Naruto/Dragonball Z Crossovers please were Naruto has the same powers not were he goes to there world etc, i just want to make sure im not copying someone Else's things without realising it thanks.

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, with be:

Hinata : Number of Votes so far = 1

Ino : Number of Votes so far = 0

Tenten : Number of Votes so far = 0

Temari : Number of Votes so far = 0

Yugito (the two tailed cat) : Number of Votes so far = 0

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

Im sorry but im not going to do all 5 the most i will do it 3 because some people have got to be with others ^^.


	3. Traning With a Peverted Sannin

* * *

Training with a Perverted Sannin

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

**"Justsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

1. Thanks to tachi-chihime for pointing out some of the important spellings.

2. One of my friends read this and asked me a question in person so I thought I would add something here. Naruto will not be able to use the _Rutilus Proeliator (Golden Warrior_) transformation all the time from the beginning it will pop up in place of the Kyuubi chakra so for example against Haku in wave and Orochimaru in Forest of Death, but he will be able to use it by the 3rd round of the chunin exams.

3. Someone e-mailed me saying "WTF Naruto would never call Jaraiya "Sensei" it never happens in the shows" well one I cant remember myself if he does but I think Jaraiya forces Naruto to call him Sensei a couple of times at least. However at this point Naruto doesn't know what kind of pervert Jaraiya is at the moment, but don't worry he will soon.

* * *

The next day Naruto was discharged from the hospital, even though the Doctors were amazed that he could heal so fast, the amount of times this had happened they were no longer suppressed or shocked at the amount of energy he had and the amazing healing rate.

We currently find our favourite blond running though town towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop, it had been 3 days with nothing but hospital food which everyone knows it is not something you want to eat more than once if it's possible.

"Hay Old man 10 Miso Raman please" Naruto says before he has even sat down

"Hay! Naruto were have you been? You haven't been here for 3 days we were starting to get worried when our best customer doesn't turn up." Teuchi says greeting Naruto warmly

Naruto loved the old man in a way because here was a place that treated him nice, would never spit in his food, call him demon or anything else they would just treat him like everybody else in the world.

"Hay Ayame 10 Miso Raman as quick as you can we have a Raman deprived customer here" Teuchi shouts in to he back laughing at his own joke.

"10 Miso raman? Only person I know would order that is.......NARUTO!" Ayame shouts the last part charging straight out of the back.

"Hay Ayame-Chan how you been?" Naruto says giving here one of his rare real smiles

"Imp fine thank you Naruto father and I were talking about you earlier, wondering were you have been?" Ayame asks

"Imp sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys" Naruto says

"Its ok just doesn't do it again. Anyway ill get your raman" Ayame says turning around and starts to cook.

10 minuets and 20 Raman later Naruto waves by to the couple and heads to the Hokage tower to ask the old man were he could find Jaraiya

The 3rd Hokage at this moment in time was in an endless battle that he knew he would never be able to win or escape from. The only way he could get away from this opponent was in death. But he agreed that would be a last resort but he would never give up against every Hokage worst enemy......Paperwork

Just as he was about to take a breather there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Lord Hokage young Naruto Uzumaki wishes to see you"

"Let him in"

"Yes sir"

With that the young blond jumped into the room and onto the seat opposite Saratobi.

"Hay old man" Naruto grinned

"Naruto what can I do for you today" Saratobi asked

"I wanted to know were Jaraiya-sensei is he said he would help train me with my chakra control before the final exam in a month."

'Jaraiya-sense this kid doesn't know what kind of teacher he has just got himself involved with' Saratobi laughed to himself

"Well I don't know were he is at the moment" 'Although I could probably guess' "I will find him and tell him to meet you at training ground 10 after you finish at the academy for the day. Ok?"

"Cool thanks old man, right cya later I got to get to school" Naruto jumped up and was about to leave when he was stopped

"Naruto wait I must say one thing though, tell no one about your training with Jaraiya or about what happened 3 days ago ok" It wasn't a request it was a order and from one of the few times than it happened Naruto got a serious look on his face as he looked at the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama" With that narrator ginned and ran out of the room to get to class.

'Hokage-sama??? I can count on one hand the amount of times he has called me that or just Hokage for that matter' Saratobi thought to himself and laughed at what had just taken place before a realisation hit him, he was alone and only one thing needed his attention the *Paperwork* *sigh* 'were is a rampaging demon bent on destroying the village when you need one' Saratobi cursed and got on with the endless struggle.

The day went by without any difference to the others except that Naruto saw a few of the villagers (ones that had been present 3 days ago) were no longer giving him hated glares but looks of respect due to the resent realization that Naruto was not the Kyuubi but the one keeping the beat at bay every day. Even a few of the teachers at the academy were treating him different, which didn't go unnoticed by Iruka who was happy. However one of the teachers was glaring at Naruto even more, one Mizuki who beloved that the boy deserved to die with a vengeance.

After the day was over Naruto ran to training ground 10 looking everywhere for the white haired sannin. An hour had gone by and Naruto was about to go back the Hokage and ask were he was when he could hear giggling in the bush near by. Slowly he crept over and looking into the bush and saw Jaraiya looking though a telescope. Naruto followed the direction that he was looking at and saw 4 girls about 4 years older then him playing in the lake below near a waterfall.

A sudden realisation washed over Naruto he had just agreed to be taught by a huge Pervert.

'OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!' Naruto shouted in his mind and decided to teach his would be mentor a lesson.

Naruto Henged into his sexy counterpart, however this time he was warring an orange bikini. He walked around and towards the group of girls unfortunately 2 of those girls were Chunnin level shinobi and could see though the henge that Naruto was using. Just as she was about to go nuts and the young man he held up his hands as a gesture to wait.

"Wait before you start yelling imp here to tell you something important and I needed a disguise to do it." Naruto pleaded with the girls

"What are you talking about brat?" The girl said making it clear that if he made one wrong move he was screwed.

"Up in the bush to your right there is an old man with white spiky hair and a telescope peeping at all four of you I just thought I would come and tell you about him so you could get him back." Naruto said as quickly and quietly as possible so that the girls wouldn't attack him and that Jaraiya wouldn't hear him.

The girls looked at him for a second before nodding.

Meanwhile Jaraiya was in heaven, not only were there four young attractive girls already there but a younger blond came onto the scene. However the blond felt familiar but he didn't care. And then things got better as one of the girls came over to the blond girl, gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. With that the blond walked out of sight along with the red head that had given her the kiss. Just as He was about retreat thinking that Naruto would be turning up soon he was suddenly jerked out of the bush by his hair and when he turned round he paled at what he saw, there standing in front of him was the Red haired girl long with the blond. But then the blond went up into a puff of smoke to reveal Naruto. And now he knew he was in trouble.

At that moment a yell that could be heard over most of Konoha was heard coming from training ground directions.

"Right Naruto lets get started shall we" Jaraiya said now showing a black eye and several lumps on his head.

"Ok purvey-sage" Naruto replayed

Jaraiyas eye twitched at what Naruto had just called him but ignored it.

"Well first im not going to show you how to make the Clone Jutsu work because we would take longer then we have." Jaraiya started

"What? You said you were going to help me pass the exam!?" Naruto shouted before Jaraiya could finish.

"Will you just wait a second, I hadn't finished yet. I was going to say imp going to teach you something called "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" which will make real clones not just images like this." With that Jaraiya put his fingers into a cross seal ad said the name of the Jutsu. With that other Jarayia's came into existence.

"Now this Jutsu is better for you Naruto because you have a large amount of chakra which is why you have trouble with a normal Clone Jutsu. You have so much chakra having a good chakra control will be very difficult for someone like you. However instead of me standing here watching over you for the next 4 weeks I have made a scroll that you can read. On a more serious note there are 3 Jutsu in there to do with your new Kekkei _Genkai_so make sure you give them a looking over." Jaraiya said with a blank expression on his face.

"Why can't you stay here with me?" Naruto asked

"Because I have other things to do, but for today only I will watch your progress. So to start with I'm going to teach you how to clime a tree without using your hands."

"What?" Naruto asked sceptical that such a thing could be done.

Jaraiya proceeded to show Naruto how it was done by walking up a tree using only his feet.

"To do this you need to focus chakra at the bottom of your feet and keep it steady. Now you try, oh and here take this." Jaraiya threw a Kunai at Naruto's feet "Take that and mark the tree when your about to fall off.

Naruto went and started the tree climbing exercise. He ran at the tree and decided to charge up it, but just as he took his other foot of the ground he fell back and landed on his head.

"OW son of a Bitch that hurt!" Naruto screamed grabbing the back of his head.

"Ok *laugh* you need to add *laugh* a bit more chakra to it than that" Jaraiya pointed out trying not to break into a fit of laughter.

Naruto spent the rest of the day climbing up a tree and falling down, however each time he managed to get further and further up the tree.

"Ok Naruto lets call it a day" Jaraiya said

"Its ok purvey-sage you go I'm going to stay a bit longer." Naruto shouted over not turning to look at Jaraiya

"Don't call me that! Now Naruto come here for a second." Naruto turning and walked slowly over to Jaraiya. "Look the reason I can't stay is because I do important things for the Hokage and I always need to be on the move. So ill be back in a couple of months or two and then you can show me how well you have done. And if you have improved enough ill teach you a super cool Jutsu that will help you become rely strong. OK?" Jaraiya said, and then almost laughed seeing the look on Naruto's face at the mention of a super cool Jutsu

"Sure thing Purvey-sage I won't let you down." Before Jaraiya could scold him for calling him purvey-sage Naruto ran back to the tree and started to clime it again.

'I'm sure you wont kid, I'm sure you wont' Jaraiya said to himself before walking of into the darkness.

The Next month went the same for Naruto, He would go to academy for the day and when he finished he would go to training ground 10 to keep trying to walk up a tree. It took him about 2 days to run up and down a tree without having to concentrate. With that he opened the scroll and started to go through the Jutsu one by one. At the end of the month Naruto had learned all the Jutsu in the scroll and as per instructions that were in there, once he had finished with it he placed the scroll into a fire that he had made to keep warm and watched it burn to nothing.

While sat there he was thinking about all that had happened over the past months, from finding out about the Kyuubi, learning he had a _Kekkei Genkai_, and all the training he had done. Naruto came to the conclusion that even though he had a heavy burden he wouldn't allow it to throw him off the path he had chosen, he would become strong enough to help protect those people even though there were only a few that were precious to him. After the fire had dies down he got up and walked home thinking about the Genin Exam that would be taking place tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 3 complete. Please R&R

I just wanted to say to a few people. I am sorry about the number of spelling mistakes that are in this fic, but I have a large case of Dyslexia when it comes to spelling and punctuation, so even when I'm using a spell checker if it doesn't pick it up I wont realise it. Sorry. I know most people would say get a beta but I just wanted my first proper fic to be me only. So again sorry and hope you don't stop reading because of it.

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, with be:

Hinata: Number of Votes so far = 3

Ino: Number of Votes so far = 1

Tenten: Number of Votes so far = 1

Temari: Number of Votes so far = 2

Yugito (the two tailed cat): Number of Votes so far = 5

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

Imp sorry but imp not going to do all 5 the most I will do it 3 because some people have got to be with others ^^.

* * *


	4. Gradation, Betrayal and Team Assignments

Gradation, Betrayal and Team Assignments

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

**"Justsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be spending my time writing this. ^_^

* * *

Today in Konoha was a special day for a group of the younger generation, because today was graduation day at the ninja academy. However before this could be done the people of Konoha were awoken by two words that most of them hated but because of the voice that was head shouting they all thought that "The Demon" Was going to get it this time.

(A few minutes earlier)

Saratobi had only been up for 15 minutes and had now made it to his office in the Hokage tower. I loved Sundays in a way because most people opted to rest in on Sundays so there would be less paperwork then normal. As he walked passed his assistant they greeted each other good morning and Saratobi asked for a cup of tea. He walked into his room and proceeded to the windows to open the blinds. However when he did he was so shocked that he even dropped his pipe. A couple of minutes passed in which he was thinking to himself who could ever do such a thing. Then it hit him, what person, no what child would have the balls to do something like this. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" Saratobi screamed out of the window.

(Else ware)

Naruto was having the time of his life, not only had his greeted prank ever gone off without a single problem, but now he was showing everyone what he could do. As he was jumping from roof to roof he noticed the increase in the amount of people chasing him. It started as a couple of chuunin, then became a couple of chuunin and a few Jounin and lastly it became a couple of chunin a few Jounin and a few more ANBU. However bad the situation could have looked to any other person, Naruto was having the time of his life.

'What is with this kid' one of the Jounin said to himself

'No child could have this much stamina' these were the kind of things on the minds of Narutos pursuers.

However one certain silver haired shinobi who was leaning against a roof reading an orange book was thinking something different. 'ha-ha just like his father, but with his mothers stamina' just as he was about to leave Naruto came running towards him, knowing he would get into trouble if he let Naruto go he stood there and just as Naruto was running past him he grabbed hold of the back of Narutos shirt. "Now then I think its time you came with me" And he disappeared round a corner before anyone could see.

(In an ally somewhere)

"Ahhh dame your better then some of those others that tried to catch me like that" Naruto said to the mystery person.

"Well I'm glad I was able to impress you" the man said with a one eyed smile.

"Now hadn't you better be getting to the academy for graduation?" He said

"What you're not going to drag me to the Old man for what I did?" Naruto said astonished that he wasn't in big trouble with this guy

'Ha-ha Old Man, ill have to remember that one' He said to himself "No not today on One condition" He stayed silent a second to make sure he had Narutos attention "You have to do something for me."

"What would that be?" Naruto now getting slightly worried

"If after graduation someone comes to you saying there is a way to become better then you are, such as saying there is a quick way to become a Chuunin, Jounin or something like that you are to go to the Hokage and asked for me, OK?" The man said with a very serious tone.

"Okayyy" Naruto agreed not sure what to make of it, but he wasn't in trouble so he wasn't going to say no.

With that Naruto ran out of the ally and straight to the academy.

(At the Academy)

Most of the kids were talking about what had been done to the Hokage faces, Some were saying what an Idiot someone had to be to do that, others were laughing there asses of thinking the kid was a genius for what he did.

"I wonder who did it" one of the girls asked

"Troublesome... it's obvious who would be willing to do something like that" Said a kid with hair looking like a pineapple

"Who Shikamaru" asked the large boy next to him in the middle of eating a bag of chips.

"Hay Everyone!" Naruto spoke as he walked in with the biggest grin on his face that most had ever seen.

"Him" Shikamaru said pointing at Naruto without looking.

With that two people walked into. One with hair similar to Shikamaru but he had a large scar across his face just above his nose. The other was younger and had silver hair that fell around his face to his chin.

"Good morning everyone. To begin with today we will be going through the graduation exam. One by one someone will call your name and you will enter into this room." Just as he was about to leave he stopped and turned to face the group again. "Oh and one other thing..... Naruto the Hokage will see you after the day is finished" After that said a huge *gulp* could be herd coming from the corner were Naruto was trying to hide behind he desk. "IS that clear Naruto?" Iruka said

"Yes...Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said weakly getting up from behind his desk. 'Busted' He thought to himself.

After about an hour there were only a few people left to be called.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki said just poking his head out of the door.

Naruto got up and walked into the room.

There was Iruka and Mizuki sat behind a desk with about 5 Konoha Headbands left on the table.

"Now Naruto I want you to perform the "**Transformation Jutsu**" Iruka said plainly

Naruto put is hands together and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Ok good next can you please do the **"Substitution Jutsu" **

"Umm what shall I do it with Sensei?" Naruto asked looking around the bare room.

"Whatever you think you can do it with." Iruka replied

With that Naruto Used the Substitution Just on Iruka. Iruka could only stare 'What a genin shouldn't be able to substitute with another person it takes was to much chakra' Iruka said to himself

"Is that ok Iruka-sense?" Naruto looked worried that he was in trouble when he saw the look on Iruka's face.

"No that's fine" Iruka replied making his way back to he site "Now can you do the **"Clone Jutsu"** please and make 3 clones." Iruka asked

"Umm Sensei does it matter what type of clone I use?" Naruto asked, he was worried that they wouldn't allow him to use is new Jutsu to pass

"Ummmm sure I guess a clone is a clone." Iruka said rather serious as to what Naruto was about to do.

Making the cross seal with his fingers Naruto said out **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** With that Naruto made not 3 but 10 solid clones of himself.

"IS this ok Iruka-sensei?" they all said together

To say that Iruka and Mizuki were shocked was an understatement. It would be better to say they thought that were just plain numb

"Hello Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-Sensei are you ok?" Naruto asked again worried that he was in trouble for what he had done.

"Naruto......ummmm yes its great you pass, ummmm congratulations" Even though he had shocked him to hell Iruka was jumping with joy inside that Naruto had passed, he had taken a liking to the boy recently, and even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone what Naruto had done to the Hokage Mountain faces was pure genius. Also he had seen that Naruto was just like him in doing things to get attention because everyone hated him thinking he was the fox and not himself.

YEAH!!!! I PASSED!!!" Was what brought Iruka back to earth.

"Here you go Naruto take on of them and go wait in the other room." Iruka said happily

Once Naruto had Iruka though it a good idea to say something to Mizuki about this.

"Mizuki I think it best if we don't tell the other students about this for now agreed?" Iruka said

"Um yeah of course" Mizuki said 'How does that Demon brat know something like that, maybe I can get him to show be before I leave this stupid place' Mizuki was saying to himself.

Unknown to Iruka, Mizuki or Naruto one person had seen what had happened and was shocked. In the first Room one Hinata Hyuuga had activated her byakugan to see how Naruto would do. 'That was incredible Naruto-kun' she said to herself.

(About 30 minutes later)

"Congratulations to everyone here you have all passed and are now official Genin of the Village hidden in the Leaves." Iruka said very proud because this class which he had had for 4 years now had produced the highest pass grade of students in about 10 years 30 students about of 34 had passed. "Now it is time to announce the Rookie of the Year..........Sasuke Uchiha congratulations." Though out the class all you could hear were the fan girls cheer about how great he was. "Now tomorrow you need to be here at 9am to get your teams and meet your Jounin Instructor, Good luck everyone and congratulations again." Iruka finished and walked out of the door.

As Naruto was about to leave he got called over by Mizuki. "Hay Naruto I want to speak to your for a second please."

"Whets wrong Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto wondered.

"Nothing Naruto but after what I saw in the other room I think I might be able to do something to get you made a chuunin instead of a gennin. What do you think?" Mizuki asked

"Really!? You could make me a chuunin before I even become a genin?" Naruto asked excited

'Wait a second didn't that ninja with silver hair and one eye say something about this?' Naruto asked himself

FLASHBACK

"If after graduation someone comes to you saying there is a way to become better then you are, such as saying there is a quick way to become a Chuunin, Jounin or something like that you are to go to the Hokage and ask for me, OK?"

END FLASHBACK

"So Naruto what do you say want to help me?" Mizuki asked again

"Ummmm sure sensei ill do whatever it takes!" Naruto said sounding excited

"Great, now here is what you do. There is a scroll in the Hokage office; if you can grab that and get to this location without being caught you will get an instant promotion. Be there by 7.30 and ill come with the Hokage and he will congratulate you there ok?" After finishing what he had said Mizuki handed Naruto a map with the location marked with an X.

"Sure think Mizuki-sensei I wont let you down." With that Naruto ran off towards the Hokage tower to speak with Saratobi.

'Hell yes, this is to easy. He always goes on about wanting to prove himself so I do something he wont refuse, kill the demon in the process and get to my true master with something of great value' Mizuki said to himself thinking that this plan couldn't fail.

(7.30 at the hidden location in the woods)

Naruto was sat there with a huge scroll attached to his back waiting for Mizuki to turn up. When he could hear someone coming he stood up. Shortly after Mizuki walked out of the darkness, he was warring his normal chunin jacket but had to large shurikens attached to his back.

"Good work Naruto, congratulations on being the number one Moron in the Village" Mizuki said with laughter.

Naruto was looking at him confused wondering what was going on

"Do you really think that someone like **YOU** would ever be allowed to become a shinobi? Let alone a chunin."

"What do you mean Mizuki-Sensei" Naruto asked looking upset

"I mean that you Naruto are a Demon, 12 years ago when the Nine-tailed fox attacked the village, he wasn't destroyed.....he was sealed within YOU! You are the Kyuubi Naruto and you will kill everyone if I don't kill you now" With that Mizuki took one of the large Shurikens of his back and was about to throw it at the stunned Naruto when he suddenly heard laughter......coming from Naruto.

"What why are you laughing you think this is some kind of joke!" Mizuki screamed as he threw the Shuriken at Naruto "NOW DIEEEEEEEE!" Mizuki screamed

When the Shuriken hit Naruto went up in a puff of smoke.

'A Shadow Clone by why would he do that unless he was suspecting me to attack him!!' Mizuki thought but it was to late as the sound of clapping came out of the forest. What Mizuki saw next made him wet himself. Out of the forest not only walked the real Naruto but Saratobi, the Shinobi with silver hair and one eye, and a whole squad of ANBU.

"Lord Hokage, how many laws do you think this traitor broke recently?" The man asked with a one eye smile on his face.

"Hmmm to many to count but he broke the law about the Kyuubi so that means instant death." Saratobi replied flatly with no emotion

"Hay old man can I kick his ass for making be do all this when I could be asleep or eating Raman?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm have you learned that scroll that that purvey-sage gave you?" Saratobi asked

"Yep I mastered the whole thing" Naruto said with pride.

"Then go ahead" With that Saratobi told the ANBU to back off and give them some room.

"Ha you going to let this kid fight me, what a joke" Mizuki laughed

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" the Man next to Saratobi said

"What are you talking about this demon cant beat me" Mizuki said

"So wait let me get this right," Naruto butted in "You think I'm the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon in all existence and you want to fight me?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face

With that comment Mizuki suddenly looked on in horror, the kid was right and that meant he was going to be in a lot of trouble, 'what am I going to do, dame it. .......I could get out with a hostage, yeah ill capture the kid an......' Before Mizuki could finish what he was thinking he heard Naruto shout something.

**"Energy Style: Energy Bomb Blaster" **after he has finished a ball of yellow energy the size of a football grew in the middle of Narutos out stretched hands.

"What is that?" Mizuki asked scared to death now

"My new Kekkie Genki, and your end." With the word 2end" the ball of energy flew at Mizuki before he could even move; it hit him straight in the chest which resulted in him begin blown back against a tree and exploding. Somehow Mizuki survived but he was in no condition to put up a fight so Saratobi ordered ANBU to take him to Ibiki.

"Now Naruto I think we have had enough fun for today so off home you go" Saratobi said while taking a puff on his pipe

"Ok old man, cya later" Naruto said as he was running off

As soon as Naruto had gone and they were sure he was not near enough to hear what might be said "So Kakashi, what gave you the tip off about Mizuki?" Saratobi asked

"Ummmm well I was checking in on Naruto from time to time and speaking with Iruka who said that no matter what Naruto he seemed to fail so I checked a paper of his after he was done with it and found a genjutsu on it. I think Mizuki was planning on Naruto o fail and them tempt him with that scroll thing to pass." Kakashi said sounding ratter bored.

"Well good work. You better get back you have a new genin team tomorrow also remember?"

"Well I have a team doesn't mean ill keep them does it." Kakashi replied rather quickly

"We will see" Saratobi said walking away with a small chuckle.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this.' Kakashi sad to himself with a slight frown.

(The next day at the Academy)

"Ok everyone quieten down" Iruka said. "I am now going assign the teams to listen when your name is called out.

(You know who is with who)

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" As soon as the names had been called there were two large shouts of "Dame it" and a slight grunt, the shouts came from both Sakura and Naruto

"Wait why are you saying Dame it Naruto? Sakura asked

"What do you mean WHY? Lets see who is on my team shall we? 1. We have the Uchiha who yes is rookie of the year but has more chance of making friends with the Devil before doing anything to be part of a team, and second I have got a fan girl who WOULD make a deal with the Devil just to be with the Uchiha no matter what the cost might be." Naruto said in the most annoyed tone anyone had heard from him.

"Oh and what about you? Your the bottom of the group remember?" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Maybe from what some tests show." Naruto replied without a single emotion

"So who would you want on your team then NARUTO!" Sakura practically shouting the last part

"Well lets see who would I want if I could." about 5 minuets went by before Naruto replied

"Well the best team I could think off would be Shikamaru, Hinata and Myself" Naruto said

"What team would suck, no one would be better then Sasuke" Ino shouted from the few above them

Instead of replying he just brushed the question aside and carried on looking at Iruka

"Have you all finished now?" Iruka said "Finally Team 7's Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake. Be here at 9am tomorrow to meat him."

* * *

Chapter 4 Complete. Please R&R

Unless you haven't guesses I h8 Sakura all the way until shippuden so prob some sakura bashing. As for Sasuke he can be alright but I don't know what I'm going to do with him yet

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, with be:

Hinata: Number of Votes so far = 7

Ino: Number of Votes so far = 1

Tenten: Number of Votes so far = 1

Temari: Number of Votes so far = 3

Yugito (the two tailed cat): Number of Votes so far = 6

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

I'm sorry but I'm not going to do all 5 the most I will do it 3 because some people have got to be with others ^^.

* * *


	5. Get the Bells

* * *

Get the Bells

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

**"Justsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be spending my time writing this. ^_^

* * *

"Finally Team 7's Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake. Be here at 9am tomorrow to meat him."

* * *

It was 8 in the morning when Naruto woke up. After about 10 minuets in which he had to wake up properly, he thought about what today would entail. He was now a Shinobi or the Leaf and would start doing missions with a Jounin instructor. When this had all sunk in he was so excited that he was bouncing around the room with joy. After a while he looked at his lock and saw that it read 8.30, so he rushed into the shower. 5 minuets later he came out and instead of going to the dresser where he kept a clean set of his orange jumpsuit, he went to the wardrobe and opened it to see the only thing in there. After putting it on he decided to run t get some Raman before class since he now had 20 minuets left.

(At the Academy)

Sakura was in heaven, here she was about to start her ninja career, and sat next to her was the man she loved more then life itself, the one and only "Sasuke" However her dream like state was shattered when she heard something outside.

"Hay common Naruto or your going to be late" the voice of Iruka could be heard shouting down the hall.

"Sorry Sensei was held up at Ichiraku's, he kept going over old stories of the famous ninja's he's had eat there." Naruto said outside the door which earned a laugh from Iruka.

When the door opened Sakura was expecting the stupid blond that wore nothing but bright "I'm Here, Come Kill Me" orange but instead what see saw actually make her heart skip a beat. 'That can't be Naruto' Sakura said to herself. In front of the class was a small boy with blond hair and the same scratch marks on each cheek that almost looked like whiskers, but that's all that she was able to recognize. Naruto had on a White shirt but over that was a thin black sweater, a dark pair of ANBU pants that had a strange bulge at the bottom around the bottom of his legs. Over that he had a long trench coat that was dark black ad the only colour on it was the orange spiral that seems to appear on all of Narutos cloths. TO say he looked good was an understatement. Most of the kunoichi in the room seemed to have a small flush on their face. (Except for Hinata who was so close to passing out one little poke to the head would probably knock her over) Even Ino was having a fit of rage in her head.

'GOD DAME THAT LUCKY PINK FORHEAD COW! Not only does she get to be on the same team as Sasuke, but now Naruto who has done a complete 180 on what he looks like and dame it's he's HOT!' Ino screamed to herself that she would have revenge on Sakura for her luck

"Ok that's enough everyone, take your seats in your teams and let me introduce you to your Jounin Instructors." Iruka said loud enough to get everyone to shut up with there gossip, which was mostly about Naruto's new look.

As he finished talking the classroom door opened and in walked 10 Jounin. They all stood in a line next to each other overlooking the students. After a couple of minuets of silence one of the Jounin asked who team 3 were, after the tree students put their hands up he said to follow him and they left, this was done until only team 7 were left in the classroom with Iruka.

"Hay Iruka-Sensei where is out Jounin Instructor?" Naruto asked rather annoyed that they guy hadn't turned up.

"I don't know Naruto ill go have a look around" Iruka said and left

Another hour passed by and the three were getting rather agitated at this point, Sakura was just sat in the middle giving both Naruto and Sasuke glances with a blush on her face. Sasuke was leaning on his hands under his chin just looking out the window at nothing in particular, and Naruto fallen asleep and his hair was covering his eyes the way he was laying with his hair falling over his head.

When the door finally open a man warring a slandered Jounin uniform, with silver hair that stuck up, a mask over most of his face except his eyes and his headband was slanted over his left eye. "Hmm you team 7?" he asked sounding nothing but bored

"Yes we are and you're LATE!" Sakura replied shouting the last part which brought Sasuke out of his day dream and woke Naruto up. When Naruto looked at the guy he was shocked to see that the guy who had helped him escape after the painting the Hokage mountain and tell him about Mizuki. However he choose not to say anything at the moment encase this guy decided to tell the other about the Kyuubi if they asked questions.

"Hmm first impression of this team, your all totally boring" he said which was like a smack in the face for the team because he said it in the most lazy tone that seemed possible. "I find it to cramped here upstairs roof, 5 minuets" with that he left.

'Well that was entertaining' Naruto said to himself while Sasuke just grunted and Sakura was mumbling about the tardiness of there supposed Jounin instructor.

(About 5 Minuets later on the Academy Roof)

"Ok now that were are a bit more comfortable why don't you introduce yourself so we can find out more about each other" he said again looking bored out of his brain.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked

"I mean who, you are, interests, dislikes, dreams and so on"

"Well why don't you go first as your the only one we don't know?" Naruto jumped in, trying to find out about the man who had helped him

"who me?" he said pointing at himself "Well ok why not, hmm lets see" HE thought about it for a moment then carried on "My names is Kakashi Hatake, my interests....well maybe some other time, my hobbies are none of your business and my dreams are my own." He finished looking rather pleased with himself.

'Wow we got to find out his mane, it this really a Jounin? He acts so lazy all the time, worse than that shikamaru kid' Sasuke thought to himself

"So emo kid why don't you go first?" Kakashi said seeing the glare he was receiving from the kid

'IM NOT AN EMO!' Sasuke screamed to himself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and not much else, I dislike fan girls, and my dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." he said with as little emotion that could be seen on a human.

'Great an avenger in the making this is all I need' Kakashi said to himself with a sigh "Ok pinkie your next" he said

'WHO IS HE CALLING PINKY' Sakura shouted in her mind but decided to get on with it. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." At this point she glanced at Sasuke with a giggle "My dislikes are Naruto and Ino-Pig, and my dream is..." Again she glanced over with a louder giggle but this one was rather perverted than the last.

'Great 2 out 3 suck, an avenger and a fan girl let's hope Naruto can do something to make me feel a little better about this group.' Kakashi was also mentally debating if he should even bother continuing but decided to give Naruto a chance to cheer him up. "Blondie you're up"

"Hmm" Naruto sat for a few second to think about what to say "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Raman, training and my friends. My dislikes are people that think they are better then other because of some stupid bloodline and people that think it's a joke in being a ninja. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever so I can protect those people that are precious to me" When Naruto had finished Sakura was looking at him in slight awe at how passionate he was, Sasuke was glaring at him about the remark on bloodline's and Kakashi was laughing behind his mask to himself

'Yep I was right always leave it to Naruto to change the mood dramatically.' Kakashi grinned. "Now that formal introductions have been made I want you, to meet me at training ground 7 at 5am tomorrow morning for your genin exam.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled "We have already done the genin exam what the hell is this about another one?" she was fuming because she new that if it came down to facing a Jounin she was fucked

'sigh so loud' "What I mean is that before you start doing missions each team is given an exam to see if they are ready to be full Shinobi, it has about a 66% fail rate so it only comes to those that work hard for it, in other words there were 10 teams that passes the Academy graduation but there will probably only be about 3, 4 maybe 5 teams that become Shinobi ok. Now as I said training ground 7 5am" As he was going to leave he thought of one more thing to add. "Oh and I wouldn't recommend eating any breakfast, unless you want to throw it up again. Bye" With that he disappeared on a swirl of leaves and everyone went there separate ways, well almost all of then what ever way Sasuke went Sakura followed.

(5am Training ground 7)

Sakura walked slowly towards the training ground, she was very tired as getting up at 4 was something she was not used to. However open seeing Sasuke there she brightened up fully. "Hello Sasuke-kun how are you this morning?" all she got in return was a grunt. "Were is that blond idiot he is going to be late." she asked just trying to vent some frustration that Sasuke was ignoring her still.

"He was here before I was" was all Sasuke said pointing up into a tree to the left of them. And sure enough there was Naruto lying on the branch asleep.

"What is that idiot doing he cant be asleep now, Kakashi-sensei is about to turn up. Oh whatever he will just get into trouble when he gets here" What little Sakura knew? For By the time it was 9am Kakashi popped into view on the log next to them.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSIE YOUR 4 HOURS LATE!!!" was what greeted him, if he didn't focus chakra through his feet Sakura's scream would have knocked him off the post.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" Kakashi said with a fake smile

"hmm liar" Sakura huffed back at him, she was angry but was about to feel better in a minute when she saw what he did to Naruto for sleeping while waiting for him. "Well fine as long as your here now, Just to let you know Naruto is asleep on a tree over there" she said this with a smug grin 'oh he's going to get it now'

"Oh so he is, Naruto come down and join the rest of your team please" Kakashi said calmly and at a normal voice level

"What? That's not going to wake him up sensei" Sakura said thinking that that Kakashi was just being stupid however her thought were interrupted

"Yeah sure thing Kakashi-sensei" and with that Naruto just jumped down from the tree and walked to join the rest of his team

"What the hell Naruto you have fallen asleep in class before and it never been easy to wake you up?" Sakura was just plain confused

"What's hard to understand you silly fan girl? I WASN'T asleep so I got down as soon as kakashi-sensie asked me to" Naruto said

"But?" she turned to Sasuke who just said:

"I just said he was in a tree up there I never said he was asleep, you just assumed." and then he went back to being silent.

"Now then" Kakashi interrupted "For your genin exam you have until noon to get these two bells of me." As he said that he took two bells out of his pocket and attached then to his waste, also he took a small alarm clock out of a bag and put it on the side and two repacked lunches. "Now to do this you must come at me as if to kill me, do this or you don't stand a chance." Kakashi was about to start when someone spoke up

"Kakashi-sensie there are only two bells but three off us? What gives?" Sakura asked

"Well quite simple only two people would pass..... And someone would go back to the academy. Now get ready" before Kakashi could say 'Go' he was interrupted again.

"What that's not fair sensei we came all this way." Sakura said

"The life of a ninja isn't fair Sakura; you have to do what you can in the situation that you have, Ninja work towards one thing, with one thing." It was Naruto that had this before Kakashi could reply to the pink girl

'Hmm just like his father' Kakashi thought

"Oh and what are these things Naruto as you seem to be so smart" Sakura said with spite in her voice

He sighed but said it anyway" Ninja work towards having the power to protect those precious to them , weather it be someone, something or just the village in whole. And the means in which they do this is by working as a team" As he said that he shot a sharp glare at Kakashi who almost stiffened

'Dame did he figure it out? even if he has doesn't mean he can do anything about it, if the others wont work with him' Kakashi said to himself impressed that the so called dead last was the one to get it ' Maybe there is more to Naruto than he ever let on to anyone' Kakashi found himself thinking of the things Naruto might have been able to hide. "Ok now as I said ready? Begin!"

With that all three of them flew into the surrounding wood to get cover

About 10 minuets later Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came charging out of the woods straight at Kakashi

'Hmm all three working together to attack I don't think that's right somehow' with that thought he threw 3 shuriken at each and watched them disappear in a puff of smoke. 'Thought as much nice try though Naruto'

(Else ware)

'Hmm thought that might have got him for a few minuets at least' Naruto thought to himself as the memory of his clones came back to him. 'I need to find the others and speak to them about working together'

(Some ware else)

'OMG ere is Sasuke I need to find him! OMG ere is Sasuke I need to find him! OMG ere is Sasuke I need to find him! 'OMG ere is Sasuke I need to find him!' was all that was on Sakura's mind

(Some ware else....else)

Hmm Naruto tried having clones attack him and made them look like us, not bad but Kakashi saw through it instantly.' As his trail of thought came to an end Naruto came out of the bush to his right 'what I didn't sense or hear anything'

"Sasuke we need to work together not one of us can beat him on our own, even you an Uchiha wont beat him because he is to experienced, and more powerful than us right now" Naruto said quietly

The little quirk about the Uchiha made Sasuke agree but he didn't disagree. "What do you intend to do?" He asked

"I have a clone speaking to Sakura" He paused for a moment like he was thinking about something else "Ok I had a clone speaking to Sakura, here is the plan" With that Naruto and Sasuke went over what to do

(11.45)

'Hmmm there has been to sight of them since the last batch of clones' Kakashi said to himself. Before he could carry on looking around a shout made him turn put him on full alert.

**"Energy Style: Energy Bomb Blast"** At this point the ball of energy shot out of the bush and impacted in front of Kakashi causing smoke to rise, caught off guard by this and his temporary blindness, he only just managed to get out of the way by pure instinct when Sasuke came flying at him, The two engaged into a taijutsu battle which Kakashi was easily the better, however every few second the sound of Naruto shouting his ninjutsu was causing Kakashi to pay attention to what Sasuke was doing and were the energy attack was coming from. 'This could get ugly' Kakashi said to himself just dodging another blast.

"Sakura NOW!" Sasuke shouted and out of the bush behind Kakashi came Sakura who also started attacking Kakashi. He soon realised they were driving him back and was about 5 feet in front of the lake, just as he was about to move and change direction he heard Naruto shout again and thought it would be another energy ball.

Naruto had been in the woods shooting from all directions to try and confuse Kakashi, but when he saw that Sasuke and Sakura had managed to get him into the correct location directly in front of him he knew it was his time to jump in fully.

**"Energy Style: Energy Beam Cannon"** Instead of a ball of energy a huge beam about half the size of Naruto erupted from his hands and charged at Kakashi at tremendous speed.

'Oh crap!' Kakashi said to himself, just a second ago both Sasuke and Sakura had disengaged him and now he knew why, the beam coming towards him was going to hit and he wasn't going to be able to get away so he did the next best thing and jumped into the water behind him as the beam flew overhead and hit the bank on the other side. When he got back to the water surface he looked at the damage and decided never to get Naruto angry enough to use that against him as an enemy. The bank was gone and in its place was about 20 feet extra lake.

Kakashi got out of the river to find and decided he needed to dry off only to be attacked by a huge ball of fire 'well that would work' Kakashi said to him but got kicked in the back by Naruto and Sakura towards the fire.

"Got him" Sakura said rather happy with her contribution

"Got who?" Kakashi said walking out of the woods

Sakura turned round and saw the log "Ok well we didn't get you, however we got these" at that she threw two bells in the air and caught them again with a big grin on her face.

"Hmm very good however who is going to pass and who is going to fail?" At this Sakura looked sick, what would she do, she didn't want Sasuke to fail but Naruto had come up with the plan.

"Well i'm out of here" Naruto said walking out of the woods to the left of Kakashi. "Cya guys" Naruto started to walk away until he was stopped by Sasuke

"Were you going Dobe?" Sasuke asked, he wouldn't admit it but Naruto impressed him as had Sakura but he would NEVER tell her that or she would never leave him alone

"Only two people can pass and 1. I can't see Sakura picking me over you 2. I really don't mind waiting another year 3. I said that I would look after my precious people; ok I never thought you guys would be there but my team is my team and I would never let them down.

"Well I think that we did well together so if your staying back, I will also at least time I would have a challenge for Rookie of the Year" Sasuke said with a small but very visible grin on his face

"Well I can't go on alone and I wouldn't want to leave Sasuke-kun she said with a giggle" Sakura added to the dismay of Sasuke

"Hmm so none of you want to pass without each other?" Kakashi asked

"Yes" They all said together

"Well in that case i'm sorry to say this but.....you all pass" Kakashi said with a genuine grin

"What?" Sakura asked rather confused and by the looks on the faces on her team they were as well

'Well well Naruto didn't have the whole thing figured out' "Tell me Naruto what did you make of the test?" Kakashi asked wanting to prove is theory

"Well I knew we couldn't beat you on our own we are genin and your a Jounin so I just thought the best way to get past it was work together and deal with the rest of it at the end" Naruto replied truthfully

"hmm I thought as much, well you see the reason for these tests is because the main thing that all teams have to get through their heads it that they are a team" Kakashi turned away and looked at the memorial stone behind him "On this stone are the names of heroes who died protecting this village, One of those people if a relative of your Sasuke" This caused Sasuke to move quickly over and read through the names until he found the one that Kakashi meant _'Obito Uchiha' _Sasuke had heard of this name and someone who was exiled from the Uchiha home after he died, but he never asked why. "He taught me something important, _'People that break the rules are scum, but people that abandon their comrades are worse than scum' _By those words I make this test and you are the first group to pass by me congratulations" Kakashi grinned a large as he could through his mask "Meat me hear at 7am tomorrow and we will have our first missions nice one team 7" With that Kakashi vanished

"Well that was interesting, you guys want to get some lunch?" Naruto asked

"Ok, what?" Sasuke replied

"Don't know how about Raman?" Naruto said with a grin, after decided the three headed out of the training area to have food together not knowing that Kakashi was in the tree near by to see what they did.

"Hay "Old Man" Kakashi said to no one, "If you did this to me on purpose i'm not going to lend you my new copy of the Make Out Paradise and i'm going to brag about it all the time in front of you" after he finished to prove a point he pulled a small orange book out of his vest and started to read it while giggling.

(Hokage Tower)

'Dame him, I really want to read that book and Jarayia hasn't brought anymore yet, how the hell am I going to get out of this one' Saratobi said pulling his hat down to cover the small tear growing in his eye.

* * *

Chapter 5 Complete please R&R

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, with be:

Hinata: Number of Votes so far = 7

Ino: Number of Votes so far = 2

Tenten: Number of Votes so far = 3

Temari: Number of Votes so far = 4

Yugito (the two tailed cat): Number of Votes so far = 9

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

I'm sorry but I'm not going to do all 5 the most I will do it 3 because some people have got to be with others ^^.

The pole will be closing shortly so get in there while you can.

* * *


	6. What can go Wrong, on the way to Wave

What can go wrong, On the Way to Wave?

"Normal Talking"

'People thinking'

"**KYUUBI/DEMONS" **

**"Justsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, because if I did I wouldn't be spending my time writing this. ^_^

Notes - Sorry that I haven't updated for a bit, been a few changes to available time.

Also I got an e-mail from a die hard Sakura fan saying why I was making her into such a bitch but making Sasuke seem ok. Ok well I might have said earlier but here I go again. Sakura it a Bitch plain and simple, before the shippuden she is useless, painful to the ears and just dame annoying, sorry to any other Sakura fans but that's my opinion, that's why she wasn't on the list of people to go out with Naruto. As for Sasuke I'm going to make him and Naruto seem a bit closer than they were in the anime because when the battle between them at the Valley of the end happens I just don't see the bond that they have, except for Naruto hating Sasuke and then surpassing him with power. Also I think they would make a better team than any of the others you see in normal Naruto and Shippuden if they stayed together.

* * *

"Target is in sight" a loan figure said hid within the shadows

"Can you confirm it is the proper target?" Someone said on the other end of the radio

"Confirmed" the figure said

"OK on 3 you will capture the target without causing harm" the radio responded "1........2........3 GO!" the voice shouted

Out of the bush Naruto lunged at the small shadow that was sitting in the small clearing.

"GOT YA!" Naruto shouted after successfully grabbing Torah the cat. However she wasn't to happy about this and by the time Sasuke, Sakura and Karachi got to Naruto's positions she was scratching the hell out of the blond. "THAT'S IT! THE KITTY IS GOING BYE BYE" Naruto shouted and gathered a ball of energy in his right hand and held in front of Tora's face. Now no matter how tough Torah had been, she was now shit scared and ran straight into Sakura's arms to hide from the fuming blond and his gold ball of energy.

"Now Naruto, as much as everyone has wanted to kill this dame cat over the years we must follow the mission." Karachi said trying to calm Naruto down

"Ok Karachi-sensei.....However" He turned to look at the cat "If you run off within the next week and we have to come and find you" With that he threw the energy ball over his shoulder and it hit a tree blowing it to pieces "Understand!?"

The cat actually looked sick and hid it's self within Sakura's dress.

(Back in the Mission Room)

"OH MY POOR TORA! I WAS SOOOO WORRIED!" the cats owner was a large woman and was currently squeezing the cat until its brown face looked slightly blue.

'Ha that's what you get for giving us hell' Naruto thought to himself

"Sensei?" Sakura said "Surly that's got to be looked at as animal cruelty?" she asked

"Well I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Sakura, that cat has been escaping since before I was a genin." Karachi said taking his eyes of his book for a split second to look at Sakura.

"Ok team 7 you next mission will be pu..."

"HELL NO!" Naruto shouted "If you even think about giving us another D rank mission I swear your never going to see that pipe or any other again old man!" Naruto said while glaring daggers at Saratobi "We have been doing about 3 or 4 D rank missions a day for the past 2 weeks and that have gone from babysitting to chasing that cat around the village about every other day. How the hell is that meant to be ninja work? It sounds more like people who can't be bothered to get their lazy asses up" Naruto was rather agitated. "Can't we do something a bit more you know...?"

"What Naruto?" Iruka asked

"Well a bit more less crap" Naruto said

"Look Naruto there are different types of missions" Iruka was about to go into teacher mode which Naruto was not up for again

"I know about the D, C, B, A and S rank missions but haven't we done enough D rank to do at least a small C rank?" Naruto pleaded.

"Ok What about Sasuke ad Sakura do you both think you are up for a C Rank mission?" Saratobi asked

"Ummm" Sakura was nervous and looked to see what Sasuke would say.

"I have to agree with Naruto this time we are ninja and the D ranks are more basic servant chores." Sasuke said quietly

"Yeah I agree with Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said straight after Sasuke finished

"OK I will give you this C rank mission that just came in, you needs to escort a bridge builder to Wave. Come in Tazuna" Saratobi shouted the last bit out of the door.

An old man about the same height as Karachi walked in with a bottle of Sake in one of his hands and the other he was using to steady himself on the door frame

"These squirts are meant to protect me? I asked for Ninja not the Sco.....AHHHHH!" Before Tazuna could finish what he was saying three kunai had been thrown at him, one landed on the door frame between his fingers courtesy of Sasuke, one had gone between his legs thanks to Sakura and the third had gone threw his bottle of Sake from Naruto.

"Umm excuse me Mr Tazuna" Karachi said before he could say anything to endanger his life farther "I can understand they may be young but one thing that most civilians should know is that no matter how small or young someone may look, a civilian should never insult a Shinobi, and yes they are small and only genin but that are a good group and I am a Jounin so if they are unable to protect you I am here also." Karachi turned to his students "And you three you can't ask for a C rank mission and then try to kill the person we are meant to protect" However when he finished he gave a small wink with his visible eye to them before turning back to the Hokage.

"Ok umm I need t leave early so can you meet at about 8 tomorrow morning please" Tazuna said as polite as possible and left before anything else could be thrown at him

(10.45 Konoha Gates)

"Hay guys" Naruto greeted Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura

"Naruto your late what the hell? We already have a sensei that can't get here on time don't you start to" Sakura said pissed that she had had to wait so long

"Well Sakura I planned on getting here at this time and I'm surprised that you and Sasuke got here early also" Naruto replied sounding bored

"I didn't get here till about 15 minuets ago" Sasuke said without looking at ether of them

"Well don't worry about that Sasuke-kun" Sakura said with a small giggle

"Well Sakura as normal you see Sasuke as normal even though he was a bit early but because you were to stupid to think about it before hand I'm not going to tell you why me and Sasuke were hear late as planned" As Naruto finished he stopped a fist to his face from Sakura made her spin round and gave her a small push on the back which made her go back to were she was standing next to Tazuna

"NARU-!" Sakura stated to shout

"Morning everyone" Karachi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke holding a hand over Sakura's mouth "Sakura once we leave the village you need to keep it quiet" He then looked at Naruto and smiled to himself 'seems like Naruto isn't going to be fawning over Sakura like she does over Sasuke' Karachi thought to himself "Ok everyone lets go"

As they were walking Sasuke seemed to notice that everything was more quiet then normal, there was no Sakura asking him out and Naruto was being unnaturally quiet. Karachi had noticed this also and decided to see what was up. "Hay Naruto why so quiet? That's not normal for you?" Karachi said with a small laugh

"Umm well this is my first time waking out of the village on my own and not being chased out so I'm just taking in the scenery now that's its also day not night and last time I couldn't see a thing." Naruto sad with sadness in his face and everyone could see the pain in his eyes

'Oh crap I forgot about that' Karachi said to himself Karachi thought to himself about when he found Naruto beaten out in the woods on the 10th of October about 5 years ago

Everyone else looked puzzled about what Naruto was talking about but kept it to themselves.

About an hour of walking out of no ware to ninja appeared out of a puddle on the ground and before anyone could move had ripped Karachi in half with a chain that was attached between the two.

"Sakura protect Tazuna, Sasuke come on les kick their asses." Naruto shouted. At that both Naruto and Sasuke charged at the two ninja's that had just killed their sensei.

**"Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu" **Sasuke shot his fireball at the centre of the two ninja

**"Energy Style: Energy Bomb Blaster" **Naruto shot the ball of energy at the same place as Sasuke's fireball

When the two collided they merged together and hit the ground right in the middle of the two ninja. The explosion that followed threw the two ninja in opposite directions and the force was so great the chain that connected the two was ripped in half. And the ninja went into and threw a tree and lay unconscious on the ground.

"Well done both of you" Karachi said appearing out of the woods without a scratch on him

"Karachi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking behind here to were Karachi was "Killed" when she saw a pile of logs caught on 'oh he used a substitution Jutsu at the last second' she said to herself

After Karachi had grabbed the two ninja and tied them to a tree he turned to his students "Naruto good work with making sure Tazuna was protected before you charged, did you know what would happen if your Jutsu collided like that?" He asked to ether of them

"Yeah we did" Sasuke replied " We were sparing the other day after some D rank missions and both did our Jutsu on each other and a similar thing happened to us that happened here"

"Well good team work guys" kakashi said then turning to Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do but let's do it on the boat ahead.

(On the boat over the water to wave)

"OK _Mr _Tazuna" Kakashi said making sure that when he said Mr there was some small amount of Killer Intent in his words s that he wasn't lied to. "Would you like to explain why when we were expecting a few bandits at the most two B class missing-nin were attacking you?" Kakashi said looking straight at Tazuna "Luckily they were only low level chunin Shinobi but if it had been a Jounin or more we might have not been so well off" Karachi finished making sure Tazuna got the point.

"Ok well you see I'm building abridge from Wave to the main land because a Crime lord by the name of Gato has taken over Wave and charges a insane amount of money for people to get goods to and from the mainland, Wave used to be a great profitable land but since he took over people are all poor. And that is also the reason why I only said a C rank because we couldn't afford anything higher." He finished pulling a face that almost resembled the "Puppy dog eyes Jutsu" however Karachi was not affected.

"Nice try Tazuna but that wont work on me, the only reason I'm carrying on is that I'm sure I could handle most people we might run into and I don't think I would hear the end of it from Naruto here if we turned back after we just got a C rank mission" Karachi said with a sigh

"Dame straight" Naruto added showing that Karachi was right

As they carried on talking about what wave used to be like they had got back onto land and were walking close the village when Karachi shouted "DOWN!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura ad hit the deck while Naruto lunged at Tazuna tackling him down also. Just as they did a huge sword flew over their heads and stuck into the tree, as soon as it hit the tree a man dressed in long striped bottoms, no top and bandages covering his face the same way as Karachi.

"Ahh Kakashi the Copy Ninja, I can see why the Demon Brothers had trouble, your listed in the Bingo Book as the Ninja who copied over a 1,000 Jutsu". The man said with a sadistic smile that could be seen through the bandages

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, What do I owe the pleasure?" Karachi asked although he new what Zabuza was here for

"I'm here to kill the old man, am there anyway you can just step aside and let me get my job done?" Zabuza said but he to knew that Karachi wasn't going to back down

"Sorry but we both know that isn't going to happen" Karachi confirmed what the were both thinking "You guys stay back this is a Jounin like me and I'm sorry your getting good but you wouldn't have a chance against someone like him." Karachi said seeing that Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to fight " Well if your going to be my opponent then I'm going to need this" With that Karachi reached up and moved his head band from over his left eye to reveal a red eye that had three tomes.

"Ahh yes the Sharingan I'm honoured to get to see it" Zabuza said but was thinking that he would have to be careful

'Sharingan?' All three of the genin thought to themselves; however Sasuke was even more interested than the rest 'The Sharingan? Does that mean that he's an Uchiha?' Sasuke was thinking but thought it would be better if he asked about it later

With that Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and jumped onto the lake in front of them and stood with one arm above the other suddenly the whole area was getting covered is a dense mist which made it hard for anyone to see anything.

"Don't worry anyone" Kakashi's voice could be herd within the mist, it then started to clear as Karachi started to release chakra so that he could see his team "_I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me." _As he said this Zabuza appeared in the middle of the Genin and Tazuna and as he was about to swing his sword Karachi was there with a Kunai dug into his stomach. However instead of blood water was leaking out. Out of the shadows the form of the real Zabuza appeared behind Karachi and sliced him in half, with a grin Zabuza though he had won until the remains of Kakashi's body turned to water before they hit the ground and a Kunai was being held at Zabuza's neck 'What he was able to see and copy my Water Clone Jutsu before the mist covered him' Zabuza said to himself

"Give up or it ends here" Karachi said pressing the point a little more into Zabuza's neck were a small spot of blood came out

Zabuza quickly leaned back away from the Kunai and swung his blade at kakashi, who dodged it by leaping back making the blade stick into the ground. Using the momentum of the swing Zabuza jumped and kicked Kakashi in the chest who then proceeded to land into the river. 'What's this? The Water feels denser then normal?' As soon as Karachi finished this thought Zabuza was next to him making hand signs **"Water style - Water Prison Jutsu" **Suddenly the water that Karachi was in became a darker blue and made a sphere around Kakashi trapping him. 'OH CRAP!' Karachi said to himself

"Well that's the tiger down, time to deal with the rats" Zabuza said, he made a hand sign and a clone made out of water appeared next to him and walked towards the Genin and Zabuza.

"Get Tazuna out of here! Now RUN!" Karachi shouted from inside the water ball

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Tazuna "Sorry old man" Naruto said taking a step forward "We have to help him" Sasuke said following Naruto "No it's my fault your in this situation go help your sensei" Tazuna said standing behind Sakura.

"NO I SAID RUN!" Karachi shouted again

"Kakashi-sensie" Naruto shouted getting his attention "_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._ We will not allow our comrade to die" Naruto finished. 'Naruto' Karachi said to himself impressed that the blond had come so far.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Suddenly the area was filled with 20 shadow clones of Naruto, seeing this Zabuza made two more water clones thinking that they would be able to handle it no matter what. The clones charged at the three Zabuza's, however they were ether being beat back or cut in half. What Zabuza didn't see was that Naruto and Sasuke did their Fire & Energy combo Jutsu making a large explosion destroying one of the water clones.

"Ill hand it to you Karachi these kids aren't bad" The real Zabuza said next to the water prison.

"Sasuke! Catch!" Naruto threw something to Sasuke who caught it 'Not bad Naruto' he said to himself

'What's that?' One of the Water clones said to himself

The item unravelled itself to reveal a large shuriken.

_A shuriken? You'll never touch us with that_!" One of the Water clones said

"Who says your going to be around to see what happens" Naruto said appearing to the left of the water clones

"Oh and what can a brat like you do huh?" One of the clones asked mockingly

"Stick this in your Bingo Book, Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage of Konoha" **"Energy Style - **

'WHAT IT CAN'T BE!' Zabuza said to himself

**"Energy Style - Energy Rain Jutsu"** A ball of energy shot out of Naruto's hands and into the air above the water clones

"Ha you missed you brat" Zabuza said taking his eyes of the ball of energy above him

"You sure about that" With that Naruto turned the palms of his hands to face the ground and made a down motion. The Energy ball split into about 50 tiny balls and charged the ground, one of the clones was ripped to pieces by explosions the other managed to dodge them, just as he was about to charge at Naruto the Energy balls that went into the ground exploded and destroyed the last water clone.

'Energy Jutsu that's impossible' The real Zabuza was thinking, just then something caught his eye as the Shuriken was almost at him, 'Dame I forgot about that' just as it was about to hit he grabbed it out of the air just to see another one coming at him, he looked to the shore and saw Sasuke standing there after having thrown it, 'dame these kids are annoying' At the last second he jumped over it with a grin on his face, only to have the Shuriken turn into Naruto 'WHAT' Zabuza screamed to himself.

Naruto threw a Kunai at him forcing him to move and let go of the Water Prison holding Karachi. "You little Punk I'm going to destroy you!" Zabuza screamed throwing the Shuriken that he had caught at Naruto slicing straight threw him

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed seeing her team mate killed, however she was even more shocked to see it turn into a puff of smoke

"That little bastard!" Zabuza turned back to the shore and saw The ream Naruto wave at him standing next to Sasuke "I'm going to kill you all" He started making Hand signs again facing the Genin on the shore, just as he was about to finish he heard someone else saying hand sins also and turned to his right 'OH SHIT' Zabuza though forgetting about Karachi however this delay got Karachi the advantage **"Water Style - Giant Vortex Jutsu" **"NOOO!" Zabuza screamed as the water vortex crashed into him and impaled him onto a tree followed by 3 kunai, one in each arm and one in his right leg.

"How did you do that? How did you finish the Jutsu that I was doing before I did? Can you see the future?" Zabuza said in a large amount of pain

"Why yes I can" Said Karachi landing on a branch just above Zabuza's head "And your future says your dead" Just before Karachi could deliver the finishing blow, two senbon needles flew out of the bushes into Zabuza's neck killing him.

Everyone looked to see a ninja that looked about the same size as the Genin standing on a branch with a white mask and the symbol for mist on its head.

"Thank you, I have been hunting him down for a long time" the Ninja said jumping down next to Zabuza's body, at the same time Karachi jumped down and checked Zabuza's neck for a pulse and found none. "He's dead" Karachi said to the Genin who all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Yes like I said thank you, now if you will excuse me I must deal with the body" With that the Ninja put two fingers in front of his face and disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

"Now then shall we contin…" However before he could finish Karachi collapsed face first on the ground

"Sensei" the three genin shouted going over to check on Kakashi they found that he was just exhausted and couldn't find any injuries.

"Tazuna how far to your home?" Naruto asked

"Just over the hill about 5 minutes.

"Ok" With that Naruto called out 5 Clones to carry Karachi over the hill to Tazuna's home and into wave.

(Meanwhile somewhere in the woods)

The Ninja appeared with Zabuza's body on the ground as he/she reached over to his neck Zabuza grabbed the ninja's wrist

"Dame it Haku, why the neck, why always on the neck" Zabuza groaned as he pulled out the senbon needles

"Sorry Zabuza, but the neck is the softest part of the human body and has the most nerves so it is the best target" Haku said while removing the mast to revealed a young girl with a face that could be mistaken for a boy but the smile however could not

"I swear Haku you can be more evil than me sometimes" Zabuza said with a grin

* * *

Chapter 6 Completed Please R&R

Hope you like how the battle went, I know it's not the same speech and such but hay if that's what you want the go watch the anime.

There will be paring but not sure who so if you like them please vote, with be:

Hinata: Number of Votes so far = 7

Ino: Number of Votes so far = 2

Tenten: Number of Votes so far = 3

Temari: Number of Votes so far = 4

Yugito (the two tailed cat): Number of Votes so far = 9

Each one will be in it but depending on who you want will say who is in it more and when.

Author needs some help: In the beginning chapters I said there was a scroll containing 6 energy Jutsu, I have thought of 5 names but need one more s thought someone might like to have an idea of theirs added. However please message me any ideas that you might have don't post in the review thanks.


End file.
